if you only knew
by Bidouille
Summary: Il y a en chacun de nous des secrets. Des secrets que personne ne peut deviner. Certains secret nous infligent de douce torture comme celui ci. One-shot


**Première Fan fiction publiée sur ce site! Ceci est une petit one shot que j'aime beaucoup.**

**Siruis/ Hermione corrigé par ma correctrice personnelle.**

**J'éspère qu'il vous l'aimerez. Et n'oublier jamais que la review est le salaire de l'auteur.**

**Au fait le titre est une chanson de Shinedown que j'affectionne énormément et qui m'a énormément inspirée.**

Qu'importe la différence d'âge. Qu'importe ce que peuvent penser les personnes qui nous entourent. Il y a une chose qui nous unie. Une chose bien plus importante que tout. Quelque chose de si puissant mais si destructeur. Des sensations si puissantes lorsqu'il me déshabille du regard. Lorsque ces lèvres frôlent les miennes. Quand la passion réveille mon corps endormit depuis si longtemps. Le plaisir de l'admirer lui, l'homme de mon cœur. Sentir mon cœur s'emballer en le voyant lui. Détailler son corps svelte et puissant. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés qui encadrent si bien son visage infantile. Ses yeux noirs si envoutant. J'aime la douceur de son corps contre le miens.

Le désir qui m'envahit rien quand le voyant dans ce canapé. La chemise ouverte. Un air de stéréotype flotte dans l'air. Mais tout est tellement parfait ainsi. Je m'approche de mon amant, m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Je sais qu'il me désire autant que je le désire. Mes mains vagabondes sur son torse. S'attardant sur les cicatrices dues à son courage et sa bravoure. Mes lèvres frôlent son cou, le long de sa clavicule. Puis j'embrasse son torse descendant de plus en plus. Ses mains s'égarent sous ma robe, le long de mes cuisses. M'excitant un peu plus. Je lui détache sa ceinture et déboutonne sont pantalon. Ma main parcoure sa ligne de poils que j'aime tant. Ses mains quittent mes cuisses et un manque m'envahit. Il saisit mon visage avec une de Ses mains tandis que l'autre vient se placer au creux de mes reins. Il embrasse mes lèvres d'un doux baiser qui se transforme rapidement en un baiser urgent et passionné. Ses lèvres sont si douces mais j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Il me soulève tandis que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et que mes mains se glissent dans ces cheveux. Il me dépose sur le lit et enlève avec beaucoup de tendresse ma robe. Pendant qu'il dévoile mon corps ses mains m'effleurent à peine m'électrisant un peu plus. Je retiens un gémissement d'envie et de frustration. Ses yeux me dévorent un peu plus. Je retiens un gémissement d'envie tandis qu'il dépose un baiser volatile sur mes lèvres. Il n'embrasse dans le cou descendant jusqu'à mes seins. Il m'enlève mon soutien-gorge puis m'embrasse un de mes seins tandis qu'une de ces mains joue avec l'autre. Il me mordille mon mamelon qui se durcit tandis que je gémis en rougissant vivement. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il descend à mon boxer qui devient extrêmement gênant. Il le retire et m'écarte les cuisses. La gêne prend place en mon être. Personne n'avait auparavant osé faire sa. Je me tends et il plonge son regard dans le miens.

- Détends-toi Hermione!

Sa voix rauque m'excite un peu plus et mon corps lui obéit. Mon corps lui appartient. Ses lèvres frôlent mon intimité et sa langue happe mon bout de chair. Je gémis derechef. Et sa langue me goutte avec passion. Mes mains s'accrochent aux draps tandis que mon corps devient brûlant. Il joue avec mon bout de chair à l'aide d'un de ses mains. Et la luxure m'attire de plus en plus à elle. Quand mon corps tremble secoué par la plaisir, il s'arrête. Me laissant dans cette frustration insupportable. Il veut venir avec moi, je le sais. Il veut qu'on partage ce moment unique ensemble. Il m'embrasse et rentre en moi. Un souffle de plaisir et de satisfaction sort de nos corps. On a l'impression de revivre, depuis si longtemps j'attendais ce moment. Que ce soit avec lui rien qu'avec lui. Il bouge en moi, et j'ondule dans notre rythme. La plénitude à pris possession de nous. Le plaisir nous envahis de plus en plus. Chacun de nos mouvements nous attirent un peu plus dans la luxure. Des mouvements de plus en plus presser, de plus en plus profond. Et j'exalte à chacun des mouvements, gémissent tendrement. Tandis que son souffle irrégulier caresse ma peau. Le temps ne compte plus, on en perd toute notion. Rien d'autre n'importe que le plaisir, la passion de nos corps unis. Cette passion qui me fait trembler, cette passion qui m'attire à elle. Je sais que notre moment va se terminer. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, la luxure m'a envahie et je suis avec elle, avec lui. Nous partons loin, très loin. Mon corps tremble contre le siens, un souffle m'échappe...

J'ouvre les yeux le souffle corps. Une fine couche de transpiration est sur mon corps. Mon cœur bât trop vite. Tout avait l'air tellement réel. Je me lève sortant de la tente. On est dans la forêt, elle n'a pas changé. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui n'est pas changé. On est en pleine guerre et pourtant tout à l'air si calme. Je me rappelle de quand je venais avec mes parents. Je me rappelle que j'étais si jeune, tout était parfait. Mais la vie a bien changé. Je l'ai perdu, l'homme que j'ai aimé. A qui je n'ai pas pût le dire, à cause de cette différence d'âge si stupide. J'aimerais tout recommencer, qu'il soit encore en vie. J'aimerais juste le revoir mais tout sa m'est impossible. Mon rêve restera graver en moi. C'est ce qu'on aurait dût vivre. Tout est froid et triste, plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Si ce n'est que d'offrir une vie aux générations futures. C'est pour ça qu'il a sacrifié sa vie, pas pour autre chose. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que je l'aimerais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue, les larmes menacent de sortir. Je les retiens depuis trop longtemps. Elles envahissent les joues et dans un ultime souffle je dis les mots que j'ai tant retenus.

-Je t'aime Sirius.

La brise se lève et mon cœur se sert. Elle m'amène son odeur et les souvenirs envahissent mon esprit.

_-Je t'aime Hermione_

Le vent me crie son amour, tandis que mon corps s'écroule sous la douleur de mon cœur. Je le rejoindrais mais pas maintenant.


End file.
